Prior art well-known agents for controlling curing reaction of addition type curable silicone compositions include acetylene alcohols, alkoxysilanes and alkoxysiloxanes derived from acetylene alcohols, and low molecular weight organovinylsiloxanes. These compounds, however, are not fully satisfactory curing control agents. There is a need for a compound which is more effective as a curing control agent.